Diana
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Since Wonder Woman was never introduced to the show... What happens when Wonder Woman followed Ares, the God of War to Gotham? She runs into Batman, Batgirl and Robin! What else? BM/WW and slight Dick/Babs. Oneshot. Over 1500 hits and only 4 reviews?


Title: Diana

Rating: K+

Pairings: BM/WW and Dick/Babs friendship

Summary: What happens when Diana Prince and Wonder Woman come to Gotham to defeat Ares, the God of War? They meet Bruce Wayne, the Batman, Robin and Batgirl.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and The Batman belongs to its respective owners.

Author Note: I have watched every episode of the five seasons of The Batman and the only member of the Trinity not introduced is Wonder Woman... This is my take on how she meets Bruce Wayne and the Batman, because I don't like Catwoman :P

Oh, and, in the show, Babs in college, in this story she's in the same grade as Dick

--

Bruce shouldn't have been up this late, especially with an important business meeting tomorrow. But the Batman, protector of Gotham needed to be. Currently, he was looking for the Joker who had just broken out of Arkham Asylum. He pulled up a map of the docks and started to study it, looking for signs of the deranged clown, but not before his young his sidekick came up to him.

"Whacha doing?" Dick asked him.

"Looking for the Joker," replied Bruce, tense.

"Is that him over there?" Dick asked as five dots scrambled around Gotham piers on the Batcave's monitor.

"Very well could be," Bruce answered, narrowing his eyes, as he pulled on his cowl and ran to the Batmobile. Dick followed in suit. They got in and started to drive away.

"Do be careful, Master Bruce and Master Richard!" Alfred reminded as they drove away.

"Yes Alfred," they replied at the same time, as always.

--

"Hiya!" a battle cry was heard. The warrior woman sprung into action. She knocked Harley Quinn who fell to the wooden floor of the pier. "Sorry, sister," she apologized.

Then, she found the Joker and fought him. "Dear, can't we make an agreement, or something?" he asked the woman in his usual maniacal tone.

"No, I don't make deals with anyone, especially men!" she brought her fist down to knock him out but he pulled out a can of laughing gas.

"Ah well, that's too bad. You had a pretty face too," Joker told her as he sprayed her. She started to cough, maintaining a firm hold on his collar. As the gas dispersed, the Joker was surprised to see that his concoction hadn't worked on the woman, instead it backfired. In seconds the Joker was on the floor laughing hysterically.

_Now, where are the clown henchmen? _She scanned the area until her eyes lay on Punch and Judy. She flew over to Punch and threw him into a wall. She gripped his collar and brought her knee to his chin.

_Three down, one to go. _The woman turned around. Judy was running towards her. She flew over to him and threw punches to his stomach. He lifted her and tossed her like a sack of potatoes before he passed out.

The batmobile pulled up to piers and out jumped Batman and Robin. Batman took out a batarang and Robin took out his staff. They looked at what had happened. The Joker and Harley Quinn were tied up, there were multiple holes in the walls, Punch was knocked out along with Judy and piles of rubble lay everywhere.

"Who did this, Batman?" Robin asked his mentor, confused.

"I don't know... Keep your eyes peeled, Robin," Batman told him cautiously. They both put their weapons back and started searching the area. Batman called Commissioner Gordon to let him know that the Joker and his accomplices needed to be put back in Arkham.

"Good job, Batman" the Commissioner told him when the police arrived.

"I didn't do anything..." the Commissioner laughed. Soon enough the police left along with the clowns.

As soon as they left one pile of rubble started moving. Batman and Robin took out their weapons. The rubble lifted itself up and revealed a tall, young, curvy and stunningly beautiful woman under it, who was holding the debris up. She was clad in armor that looked like a one piece bathing suit with the pattern of the American flag. On her chest was a golden insignia that said WW. On her wrists were two silver bracelets, on her head was golden tiara along with long, flowing ebony hair, on her waist was a golden lasso and on her feet were white and red high-heeled boots.

"Whoa," was all Robin could say.

"Who are you?" the warrior woman asked the two heroes, suspiciously.

"A better question is... who are you?" said Batman.

"I am Wonder Woman, princess of Themiscyra," she declared proudly. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Robin and this is Batman," Robin introduced. Batman shot him an angry glare.

"Where are the clowns?" she asked. She threw the rubble that was on top of her into the water and flew over to where the men were standing.

"We handed them to the police... I take it that you're the one who captured them?" Batman told the young beauty tersely.

"YOU WHAT?" she shrieked. "Insolent men!!" she screamed as she flew away.

For the rest of the night, the Amazon beauty patrolled Gotham, as if she was keeping an eye out for someone.

After she left, Batman told Robin, "Robin, I want you to follow her and tell me all of her activities, okay?"

"Can do, Batman," he answered. They both went their separate ways for the night.

--

Diana was exhausted to say the least. She spent the whole night searching for Ares. She was sure Hera had told her to come to Gotham. Diana was angry too. She had those insane clowns under her nose and they knew where Ares was. That is, until that flying rodent released them. And to top it off, he sent his sidekick to stalk her and she still had no idea where Ares could possibly be.

"Hera, help me!" Diana cried. She was standing on the top of a skyscraper. She bent down in prayer. Hera came down from Olympus to visit the distraught princess.

"Rise, Diana," The Queen of Goddesses commanded her follower

"Hera," she whispered.

"My child, you will find that sorry excuse of a son, that pitiful Ares, with a man named Bruce Wayne. Ares has power, but he needs the currency of Patriarch's World to put his plan into action. Bruce Wayne has the money that Ares needs. He is meeting with him as we speak. You must stop him before he endangers the population of this world, my child."

"How will I? Mother Goddess, I have no proof that can be considered worthy in Man's World," Diana reminded the deity humbly.

"I have no doubt that you will be able to accomplish the task at hand," Hera told Diana as she tossed a manila folder to her and disappeared.

"Yes, Hera," Diana looked over the contents of the folder and smiled.

--

Bruce was eating some of Alfred's delicious pancakes and as he chewed, he reflected on the events on the previous evening.

"Hey, Bruce," Dick greeted him as he put three pancakes on his plate and drowned them with whipped cream.

"Master Richard! Please at least try to eat healthy!" Alfred scolded. Dick took a hash brown potato patty.

"See, vegetable," Dick told Alfred. Alfred sighed.

"So, Dick what did you find out about that Wonder Woman?" Bruce asked

"Well... she's super strong, she can fly, she's looking for someone and she hates when people follow her," Dick informed Bruce as he rolled up his sleeve revealing a bruise.

"Do you know who she's looking for?"

"No idea. She's single though. I wonder if she's looking for a certain flying rodent?" Dick hinted to Bruce, waggling his eyebrows.

"1) I didn't mean it that way. 2) I kind of got the idea that she was mad at us. 3) Bats aren't rodents," Bruce replied keeping a straight face the whole time. He got up from his seat. "I've got a meeting at work," he announced before leaving.

"What's his problem?" Dick said as he ate his hashbrowns.

--

"Mr. Wayne, your 10'o'clock has arrived" Bruce's secretary told him.

"Thanks Ashley, but... it's only 9:30," Bruce thanked her as he looked at his watch.

"No problem Mr. Wayne. Ares Prince is in Meeting Room 72, when you're ready," She informed and left the room quietly.

Bruce looked over the file which contained Mr. Prince's previous business ventures. He found the numbers to be outstanding. Only a fool would turn down a client like this. Still, the numbers seemed too perfect. He would have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Before he knew it, the clock had struck 10 and he made his way to the meeting room.

In the meeting room was a tall, strong-built, blonde man with a serious expression.

"Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you. I'm sure you read the file I gave you," Ares greeted Bruce. "Any questions... Concerns?"

"Well... The only question I have with all of is'Why would someone so successful need my help?'.... Your past endeavors have been like… magic!" Ares chuckled.

_He doesn't know the half of it_. Ares thought to himself.

"Well, the answer is simple, really Bruce. May I call you Bruce?" Bruce nodded. "You see, I have power, but lack money. You have the money I need to make my business endeavors successful. In turn I will split a portion of the profits with you."

"I believe you failed to mention the projects in which my money will be invested in," Bruce questioned.

"I-" Ares started but was interrupted by the door flying open

"Miss, you can't come in, Mr. Wayne has a private meeting." Ashley told Diana. Diana just pushed her away. "Mr. Wayne," Ashley turned meekly to her boss.

"It's alright, Ashley. I want to know what this woman wants..." Bruce told his secretary. Ashley left, leaving the woman alone with Ares and Bruce.

Ares broke the ice by talking to the woman who had barged in, "Cousin Diana! What a surprise, but I had really hoped you had the patience to wait for my meeting with Mr. Wayne to finish before you visited me."

"I didn't come here to visit you Ares, I came to stop you. And for the last time, I am not your cousin," Diana spat.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, and you are…" Bruce introduced himself.

"Diana Prince," she answered with a fake smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said flirtatiously as he took a look at the woman in front of him. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had on a three-piece navy pinstripe business suit that consisted of a skirt that ended at her knees, a navy blouse and a matching blazer. She had coordinating pumps and her onyx hair up in a bun. She definitely pulled off the glasses better than Kent. "Is there anything you need, Ms. Prince?"

"Not at the moment, except for your attention that is, Mr. Wayne"

"Cousin dear, I believe I was going first," Ares chuckled

"Fine, I don't care..." Diana turned to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, Ares is a scam. I have proof," she tossed him the folder Hera gave her and left the room.

As he scanned the contents of the file, he told Ares "I believe we should pick this meeting up tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure, I'll be there" Ares left the room._ It's too late, anyway. That buffoon won't know what hit him. I managed to take the blueprints of his building. It'll be a breeze getting my hands on what I need…_ Ares laughed. _Even Diana can't do anything to stop me._

"Ms. Prince, wait!" Bruce called out to her.

"Please, call me Diana," she said gritting her teeth.

"Then, you'll have to call me Bruce," he told her "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight."

_I don't want to make him angry, considering he has the key to Ares' plan._ "Sure, I would love to go," she answered with the same fake enthusiasm as before. _It's only a dinner, how bad could it be? Oh wait, I have to eat dinner with what I absolutely hate- womanizing men. I would rather be stuck with that flying rodent…_ she thought to herself.

"Great, I'll see you at 6." _She looks so familiar. Hopefully this dinner will give him more information about her. Why did she hate her cousin, if he really was her cousin? How did she get all this information against Ares? She must not have liked him. I could feel the hatred she felt for me and Ares earlier… Just like Wonder Woman_. He thought to himself.

--

When Bruce got home he saw a very unlikely scene. Dick and Barbara were actually getting along. They were on the couch talking. Bruce walked to them and joined them.

"Had a hard day, Bruce?" Barbara asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Neat, I heard about Warrior Woman. That's so cool! It's like a girl Superman. I can't wait to meet her!" Barbara exclaimed

"Wonder Woman, Babs" Dick corrected her

"Don't call me that!" Barbara told him as she hit him with a pillow.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be able to join you guys tonight for patrol," Bruce informed them. "Think you can handle by yourself?" he asked.

"YES!" they both screamed, ecstatic.

"I hope we just don't run into that lady again," Dick added.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that…" Bruce said.

--

Diana was working out at the gym. Left kick, right spin, left lob, right turn, repeat. She was currently beating the pulp out of a punching bag. All she had to do was pretend that the puching bag was Bruce Wayne. _Hera, she had a date with him tonight. How do I get myself in these situations? I still have to make sure Ares doesn't try anything tonight. I HATE MEN._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the goddess herself descending.

Hera was a beautiful woman with long blonde locks that fell upon her shoulders. She was tall, strong and always held her head up high. She was adorned in white Greek robes along with golden jewelry.

"My child, all men aren't that bad. I must warn you that Ares will complete his plan tonight. You must watch out for him when you're with Bruce Wayne. There is more to him than meets the eye. Be careful.... I won't be able to visit again you until you defeat Ares."

"Hera, how do you know I will defeat him?"

"Diana, I know you will win because I have faith in you, but you must team up with the Batman." And with that, Hera disappeared.

"Wait!" She was too late.

--

Bruce arrived at the Chez L'Amour at 5:55 and awaited his date. At 6'o'clock sharp, Diana walked into the restaurant with a scarlet red silk dress that reached her ankles, a black satin wrap, red peep-toe pumps, her hair down, glasses gone and smile. She was thinking about what Hera had told her.

"Diana, you look stunning tonight," Bruce told her as he kissed her hand and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you. You clean up nice yourself," she smiled.

They ordered their food and talked. Diana was actually having a good time, not unlike Bruce. When the food arrived, Bruce's pager aka Bat Alerter went off and he excused himself.

"This better be good, Robin," Bruce spoke into the device.

"_Some super-powered freak broke into Wayne Enterprises and is stealing a valuable prototype, and this is Batgirl!_" replied Batgirl

"It just had to be today" Bruce mumbled "I'm on my way," Bruce told them. He went back to Diana.

"Bruce, something urgent has come up. I have to go," she told him as she stood up. "This should cover the bill." She handed a $100 note to him

"Don't worry about it," he pushed away her money and left his own $100 bill. "I have to go too."

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time," she kissed his cheek and left. She ran out of the restaurant and flew to Wayne Enterprises. Ares was there and she knew he was stealing something. Diana spat and tried to clean her mouth, not really sure what had possessed her to kiss that filthy womanizer before.

--

"Minions! Spread out and stand guard!" Ares commanded to his army of brainwashed Olympians. Batgirl and Robin were hiding in the background, waiting for Batman.

"Robin, I say we strike! Batman will come soon enough!" Batgirl suggested.

"Exactly, so there's no reason for us not to wait!" Robin replied. Batman made a dramatic entrance swinging in from the ceiling, landing on two minions. Wonder Woman flew in from the opposite direction lading on another two guards.

"This is our cue, Robin," Batgirl said as she and Robin swung in and started fighting more of the henchmen. Batman was throwing punches to the right and batarangs to the left. Smoke bombs were tossed towards the mindless minions. Wonder Woman deflected throws with her bracelets and tied up the henchmen with her lasso. The fight went on for what felt like hours until each and every guard was knocked out or tied up.

Wonder Woman used her lasso of truth to find where Ares was. She fastened it around one of the few conscious minions. "Where is he?" she growled.

"I don't know."

"Where is he?" Batman ordered with so much force that it scared the living daylights out of him. Batman wasn't sure who Wonder Woman was looking for, but he did know that he was the person responsible for the fight they had been engaged in.

"Okay, okay, Ares is looking for a prototype. I think he's on the 11th floor," a henchman confessed. Quickly, Batman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Robin made their way up to where Ares was.

_Ares? Ares Prince is the one responsible for this? I should have known… _Batman thought

"Who is Ares?" Batgirl asked. Robin nodded

"You'll find out soon enough," responded Wonder Woman grimly.

"Is that him?" Robin pointed to the blonde man who was about to disappear along with a valuable WayneTech prototype.

"Stop Ares! It's the end of the line. You're surrounded," Wonder Woman declared.

"Wonder Woman," Ares laughed, then scowled. "I should have known. You're too late. You and your rodent family won't be able to stop me now!" Ares said evilly. He was so distracted he didn't notice that Robin had put an explosive on the device that Ares was holding.

"Ares, your device is going to blow in 3…2…" Robin started but was cut short by Ares ripping of the explosive and throwing it out the window.

"You were saying, birdie?" Ares mocked. Wonder Woman flew towards him and knocked the prototype from his hands. All four of them attacked him, but with little avail. He was definitely a skilled warrior. They fought long and hard until Ares finally gave up.

"See you around, cousin," he said to Wonder Woman. Ares looked to Batman, "I'll be back, Wayne. No mortal can outdo a _God_."

And with that, he disappeared.

--

"Mr. Wayne, Ares Prince cancelled his meeting with you. Instead, a Diana Prince has come to see you. Should I bring her in?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I wanted to speak with her." Ashley left the room and Diana walked in shortly. Like the day before, she had on a three-piece business suit, pumps, glasses and her hair up in a bun.

"Bruce or should I say, Batman?" Diana greeted him.

"How did you find out?"

"Never underestimate a woman."

"So, you're Wonder Woman?"

"'Bout time you figured that out, you know," Diana smiled

"A friend of mine started a group of superheroes that work for the common good of the people, are you interested in joining?"

"I'd love to.... But, I do want to stay in Gotham, what an… interesting city," Diana told him. "What about the sidekicks?"

"I adopted one of them and the other is the Police Commissioner's kid," Dick and Barbara walked in.

"Robin and Batgirl I presume?" Diana guessed.

"How did you figure that out?" Dick asked.

"Never underestimate a woman, Dick," Barbara told him. Bruce and Diana laughed.

"We never got to finish our date, Diana. Same place, same time, tonight?"

"I'd love to." Diana walked out of the office, leaving Bruce, Dick and Barbara in awe.

--

**Please review! Don't be too mean! This is my first fic!**


End file.
